


Home is Where the Heart Is

by musiciansfriend



Series: Ziall One Shots (Family, Mpreg, et cetera, et cetera) [9]
Category: One Direction
Genre: BadBoy!Zayn, Blind!Niall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiciansfriend/pseuds/musiciansfriend





	Home is Where the Heart Is

Niall likes to touch.

Niall is blind;  _he can't see._

Niall likes to touch.

 

-

 

Likes to touch the familiar softness of his boyfriend, Zayn's leather jacket.

Before school, he'll run his fingers across all the metal zippers and undo them, just to hear Zayn laugh. Most likely he'll end up batting Zayn's hands away as he tries to fix his jacket because  _"Seriously Z? You take way too long..."_

Before school, he'll put his tiny, pale hands on Zayn's cheeks and softly giggle at the feeling of the prickly stubble underneath. Sometimes, just for fun, Zayn will rub his chin against Niall's face and make him laugh loudly. Cactus Face, Niall calls him.

When Niall was thirteen, he recieved his first guitar, a beautiful Jasmine. He loves to drag his fingers across the curve of the wood, following the natural grooves. When he has time, Niall will play a little tune, and then if he's feeling particularly happy, he'll sing.

 

-

 

Zayn loves to look at Niall and take in all of his beauty, breath him in.

Zayn does everything for Niall. He takes him to his class and kisses him goodbye, then does the same when class is over. Zayn once put someone in the hospital because they called Niall names, and he's ready to do it again.

Zayn tells Niall that he's beautiful every chance that he gets. Niall will tell him to stop, and then laugh, but Zayn will say  _'No, not today, thanks!'_

Whenever Zayn is confused or lost, Niall will be there to hold him, to hug him and kiss him. Niall will say, ' _I'm going cuddle you until you feel better, okay?'_. Zayn will nod his head and crack a smile, because how could anyone resist cuddles from Niall?

 

-

 

His mother calls it love; Liam and Louis say that he's whipped.

Zayn agrees.

 

-

 

When they're outside in the garden, Zayn will be Niall's eyes. When the watch movies together, Niall imagines what's going on, liking the fact that he can make up what the characters look like or what they're doing.

When Zayn goes over to Niall's house to stay the night, his boyfriend will welcome him with a warm hug and a kiss, which will probably lead to a make-out session or two.

Niall absolutley loves it when he wakes up to find that Zayn has tucked himself into his side, floppy black hair tickling Niall's neck.

A lot of people like to think of Zayn as a punk or a 'bad boy' just because he wears leather jackets and has tattoos and smokes, but they don't know about Niall, his blonde-haired, non-leather jacket wearing, tattoo-less, blind boyfriend whom he loves to hug and kiss and cuddle whenever he can.

Everyone has their good and their bad days, and, more often than not, Niall will have what he calls an 'awesome day'. But every once in a while, a nasty day will come along where he'll only be able to think of the accident that took his sight. But along will come Zayn, his own personal superhero, to save the day.

 

-

 

Zayn loves Niall like there's no tomorrow, and Niall loves Zayn more than he did yesterday, but less than tomorrow, and he doesn't even know what he looks like.  
  
  


 

-  
  
  


 

_01.10.14_


End file.
